


Wardrobes for Weddings

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Kili and Tauriel are getting married and Bilbo has no clothes for the wedding.Aka... Fluffy-times in the mountain





	Wardrobes for Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually Saturday's story that I forgot to post, so you'll be getting another story later. Enjoy!

"Bilbo, you need to come out! You've been in there for ages."

Ori sat on the cold stone floor outside Bilbo's bathroom door. He had started counting the number of geometric designs carved on the ceiling and had lost count after 207. He was also starting to get hungry.

"No! Everything I've tried on looks rediculous! I'm not a dwarf! I'm a hobbit! And I should wear hobbit clothes-"

"Do you have any formal hobbit clothes?" Ori asked, interrupting Bilbo's tirade with practiced ease. They had been at this for a while.

"Well, no! The only formal clothing I have is from Thorin's coronation, and I was told several times that I couldn't wear that-"

"Because those are winter clothes and it is the height of summer. Yes, which is why we are here and you are trying on clothes so we can find something appropriate to fit you." Ori explained again. 

"I will not be wearing full length trousers or boots, no matter what you say! You are being unreasonable if you think you can otherwise persuade me." Bilbo replied as he opened the door.

"Just be glad you got me and not Dori-" Ori trailed off as he looked over at Bilbo and blinked several times. The hobbit was wearing a dark blue tunic tucked into long black trousers studded in little gems along the seams. The legs were so long they were tripping him as he tried to walk and his sleeves were rolled up three or four times. He had a wide black belt, buckled with a huge silver and ruby encrusted buckle. There was a thin red silk mantle attached to his shoulders with intricately wrought brooches that was so long it dragged several feet behind him. All in all, he did look rather silly.

"Oh, yes. Well, I see why you wouldn't like it." He finally replied.

"Not even a waistcoat or a suit jacket!" Bilbo huffed. The door opened before he had a chance to finish.

"Bilbo, have you see Fili? He was supposed to-" Thorin trailed off as he looked around the room and his eyes found Bilbo. "That's-"

"Rediculous looking?" Bilbo supplied.

"A little large," Ori muttered.

"It doesn't suit at all," Thorin finished as he walked over to Bilbo and circled around him with a critical eye. "Why can't you wear the clothes you wore for my coronation?" He asked.

"Because it's hot outside and he would faint under the weight of a fur lined cape and thick woolen clothing," Ori replied dully. 

Thorin frowned even more.

"I may have something that would fit," he said eventually. "Stay here," he commanded, then left the room. Bilbo turned to Ori with raised eyebrows. 

"Any idea what he's going to find?"  
   
"Not a clue," Ori replied.

"Well, help me get this cape off while we wait," Bilbi huffed.

Thorin returned half an hour later with an armful of slightly dusty clothes. Thorin shook out a rich yellow tunic covered in rich embroidery and a layer of dust.

"This should fit," Thorin said shortly.

"Where did you find these?" Bilbo asked with a frightful sneeze as he tugged the shirt over his head, surprised by the durable fabric and correct sleeve length. 

Thorin didn't say anything as he looked down at the rich red and back summer weight short coat in his hands.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked with concern.

"When the dragon came my brother was just a child. He thought he was so grown up and followed father and grandfather everywhere he could until Dís would find him and drag him back to his studies. He died in the same battle that took my grandfather and father from me. Not even an adult yet. We grew up far too fast." Thorin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He helped Bilbo slide the short coat over his tunic and took a step back. 

"It looks good on you," Ori said quietly. 

Bilbo turned to look in the polished mirror and smiled. He looked up and caught Thorin's gaze in the reflection before him and smiled.

"It's perfect," he said. 

Thorin just blinked away tears and nodded before he left the room. Fili walked in several moments later looking confused.

"Why was Thorin leaving? I thought he needed me to talk about the ceremony." 

Bilbo and Ori exchanged a look.

"He went to talk with your mother." Bilbo patted The seat next to him. "Come, sit, and we can discuss the dwarven part of the ceremony. I understand the elvish part, it's rather straight forward."

"Well," Fili said. "As all good dwarven ceremonies do, a wedding begins with long speeches and ends with a feast!"

Bilbo listened to Fili and Ori talk about the importance of courting gifts while he played with the golden embroidery along the hem of his jacket. It really was beautiful. He looked up at the doorway to find Thorin and Dís hovering and whispering back and forth. Thorin's eyes flicked up to glance at Bilbo and Bilbo felt his face warm when Thorin smiled softly.

Bilbo's heart did a soft "whump" when the dwarf gave him a nearly imperceptible smile.

"Oh," Bilbo thought to himself. "Oh! I love him. When did that happen?" He blinked several times, then stood up gracefully and walked over to the door, holding a hand out to Thorin.

"Join us?" He asked softly. Thorin and Dís entered the room and sat down, joining in on the discussion. 

If Bilbo never let go of Thorin's hand, no one noticed. And if Thorin squeezed Bilbo's hand gently, Bilbo wasn't telling a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last week in this little challenge I've set for myself. Enjoy reading these last few stories.


End file.
